Talk:Phineas and Ferb Wiki/Archive 2011
Older discussions from the main page in 2011 are located here. New feature for the main page It was mentioned in one of the wiki newsletters that they would be a new feature for the main page in 2011. When's it going to be added? 20:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : Hello! Could someone answer my question, please?! 14:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: I think we were going to add that before the Rollercoaster musical premiered, but with Wikia having some major problems last week and due to other events going on, we got distracted. I will see if I can put it in place sometime today. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Font/Main page header problem First of all, I would like to ask you what font is used for the Phineas & Ferb title cards and the episode title text on the main page slider. Secondly, the "Rollercoaster Musical" slider on the main page has a problem. When you press on "Read more" on the slider, it doesn't do anything, and when you open it in a new tab, it comes up "Untitled" and is a blank page. 18:12, January 17, 2011 (UTC) : The font is "Graphite". The slider is now fixed. Looks like there is a bug in what kinds of pages you can link to. I'll report it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:51, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Rollercoaster:The Musical! The date needs to be changed to the 29th. They decided to move it to that day to avoid being slammed by Spongebob. Isabella and Lego Liker 18:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :Can you provide a source? Everywhere I just looked still says it's on the 28th. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 20:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, found it. The Toonzone schedule threads have proven to be very reliable, so if they say it changed, I'll buy it. :) -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 21:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: And a commercial that just played on Disney Channel 2 minutes ago showed it for Saturday. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) it says it`s still the next episode can you cange it? 16:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) auskbob : Since the Disney XD premiere is just a few days away, we'll change it after that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:12, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Protection? What happened to the page protection? I saw the page history and the protection was indefinite and there is nothing about it expiring or being removed. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:41, February 10, 2011 (UTC) : I accidentally deleted the page and then brought it back. That must have reset the protection levels. We'll try the medium protection level for now. I'll bump it up to admin level if needed. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Why the heck did you delete the HP? Yeah, I'm a swimming suit. So what? [[User talk:The Klimpaloon|Wanna nang?]] 02:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: It was an accident. I was deleting some of the older files that have been replaced and went to the wrong tab in the web browser. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:26, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Birthdays Jennifer Stone (Amanda) has her birthday tomorrow. Should be added to the list on front page. --Shego123 21:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Done and done. Yer pal, Mobo85 21:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) hey users can someone change the front page to say the previous epsiode was phineas birthday clip o rama instead of run candace run?-thanks. : We now have a template that shows the episodes in a slider. A few people have been keeping that updated. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:54, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 and the Dimension of Doom Hi, I have two questions: 1. Why hasn't Issue 46 of the Tri-State Gazette been published yet? 2. What's the code top play the Dimension of Doom game on the Across the 2nd Dimension website? Thanks. 06:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Movie Countdown The countdown for the premiere of Across the Second Dimension is messed up, can someone fix it? (I'm pretty sure the movie isn't over 2,000 days away.) Randomgirl9 03:56, June 29, 2011 (UTC) : I think that has to do with the Javascript that calculates the timer. I've switched it to a different type that uses some built-in math. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice new background nice new background for the movie, i like it. anyone agree? Robson'meleegirl'67 21:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : I don't, you barely see the text. (A Fan of Justice)Let's chat14:44, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :: You may need to clear the cache in your web browser. Directions are here. If it is still difficult to read, you should close your web browser and run it again. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Clearing the cache doesn't work (of course); if the new CSS stipulates black on midnight blue, that's the way it's gonna be. Solution: contrasting colors (white text, IMO). AtSD background Hi all. I'm kinda frustrated about the new background. You can't even read the text. I doubt you can even read THIS. Just maybe if you can change the text color? Sorry. I just can't read anything. Thanks. A million doors in the hall and the table's on the wall! Livin' in a fun house 15:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Even though I'm not an admin but i like the idea.......... Why don't we change the text color to white instead of black? Ferbet 15:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : See the top of the page for instructions about how to clear your web browser's cache. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Color Problem The way this website is layed out looks really cool - but something needs to be changed. The background and font color are both so dark that its practically impossible to read unless you highlight the words (which is hard to do when you can't actually SEE them). Nice job on the wiki, though - there's a fairly vast array of articles, which is cool to see considering Phineas and Ferb is such an underrated show! Something for the countdown 20:00:00 August 2011 -0000 on August 5, at 20:00 UTC (for Canada) (military time):00:00 (date) (month) (year) -0000 on August 5, at 20:00 UTC Animal Crossing Leader 09:26, July 28, 2011 (UTC) : We had that kind of timer in place, but when the numbers change from two digits to a single digit and back (from 10 down to 9, and then from 1 up to 59), it causes the text to bounce around a bit. It got really noticable when we used more than one at the same time. Also we need something a bit smaller to fit into the space next to the movie's logo, so we switched to a static timer that only updates when you visit the page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:42, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Problem(?) The countdown for the movie says it comes out tomorrow on disney channel, yet everywhere else is saying that the movie comes out Friday, though tomorrow is Thursday. Is my computers calendar messed up or is the timer? -Mar2 19:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : The formulas appear to be a bit off. Since I don't know what the #time function returns (seconds, fractions of a second?), what it's being divided by is also a guess. It's probably easier for now to adjust the formulas every few days to make sure they're in sync. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:10, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Across the 2nd Dimension-thingy Yeah, I wonder how long we're gonna have the countdown, because it's been released in most of the countrys. And I wonder how long we're gonna keep this new theme? It's really nice, btw! :) Well, we had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry. 16:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Candain Premeire Dates Can somebody please add the Canadian premeire dates for episodes? i would do it, but i don't know how to edit the episode box. "WHAT?! There's a sale at the Khaki Barn!" Lindsay from TDWT episode 7 14:44, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I could make a better desktop background with the Phineas and Ferb characters if someone wanted Olithe1st 08:34, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Background Made a quick background for the site for the winter style - http://i42.tinypic.com/10r4sb7.jpg if you like it I can create one for the other side. Olithe1st 19:54, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Could we add a sound to the chat when someone posts a message? Olithe1st 13:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :idk if it works that way, but it is still being tested so the final version of the chat feature may come with audio. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:00, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers for the UK? spoilers for other countries other than the USA :( is it possible to hide episodes before they are released in the UK? Olithe1st 17:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nah. Some episodes aren't see over there for months from the US date. Have a Very Perry Christmas and a (gyryryryryr) New Year! 17:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :exactly so that until it premiers in the UK it shows up! :Olithe1st 19:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's better not to hide the episodes before its country's release. I'm from the Philippines, and it takes too many months for the new episodes to be seen here. For example, Magic Carpet Ride. It took the episode almost a month or two to be aired here in The Philippines. To be honest, I watch PnF episodes through YouTube. Is that even illegal? Brian1236 00:10, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :No, No it's not. We add some spoiler warning if the episode airs from another country that was not shown yet in the US. When the episode is released in the US the spoiler warning it's gone now since US is the origin, so read it at you own risk. Disney Channel Asia did air some episodes before the US during Season 2 as I remembered like: "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Suddenly Suzy", "We Call it Maze" and "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!" As for the videos that copyright violation, and you'll be lucky to see it on Youtube but watch it while you can. Patrickau 26 02:00, January 2, 2012 (UTC) May Ch_n I noticed there are two people's names who have pages, but sound so much alike. Which one's real, if not both? May Chan, May Chen [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Optimists']] wear baseball caps. They always hope for sunlight. 01:41, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : It has now been fixed. May Chen is a different person, but she sometimes is credited as May Chan. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 23:07, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Timeline Deletion Date Problems I found the broadcast dates for Disney Channel Russia and Disney XD Russia for 2012(You can view it here) The timeline is set to finish at the close of the year, but(as I've discovered) P&F: Across the Second Dimension still broadcasts in 2012. Can we come to a compromise? Maybe we should leave it on until Summer 2012. Please state your opinion below. Thanks for reading. Grubbbles 17:21, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Part of me, I'm not sure but since you provide a source we should keep it until it premiere in Russia. Patrickau 26 00:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Some one is determined to remove the movie tag by the end of 2011, despite my proof (translate the link I gave if you don't understand it). :I say let's keep it till Summer 2012 at the very most. :Say what you think below. :Thanks for reading. :Grubbbles 01:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Princess Baldengundle has been the FA since September I think? CHANGE IT PEOPLE!!!!! 22:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC)